


Mis pequeños

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Alfred es amor.
Kudos: 1





	Mis pequeños

Alfred estaba acostumbrado a que sus jóvenes maestros anduvieran regados por la vida. Sí, claro que estaba bien acostumbrado a mandar paquetes a los monasterios. A hacer llamadas encriptadas a la Torre Titán. Mandar saludos al celular de Dick y recordatorios al barrio criminal.  
Claro que sabía que debía de hacerlo.  
Más cuando su amo andaba con la cabeza metida en la siguiente pelea con R´as.   
¿Cuál era su recompensa?  
Sin Lucius para envejecer juntos, Alfred se había metido de lleno en el cuidado de la familia. Y no se arrepentía de sucumbir ante la maldición de la mansión.  
Entonces, de nuevo, una vez más… ¿Qué de bueno tenía suturar heridas a las cuatro de la madrugada? ¿Preparar brebajes que ocultaban el maltrato al cuerpo de sus querubines?  
¡Los siempre lindos detalles!  
Dick le traía rica comida. Recuerdos únicos de los países a los que visitaba. Damian le traía raras raíces para sus menjurjes y hojas para hacer té. Tim le creaba ayudantes artificiales para cuando los necesitaba. Bruce siempre le daba cheques de regalo que podía canjear en donde quisiera y Jason… bueno, él niño malo de la familia, siempre conseguía un tiempo para visitarle en la mansión y hacerle platica.  
Despidiéndose siempre con un beso.  
Alfred creía firmemente que moriría protegiendo a uno de sus bebés. Y por cada detalle, por cada hora que le hicieron no querer suicidarse después de dejar el servicio militar… les hornearía galletas, curaría… les acompañaría a su destrucción como ellos, sin saberlo, le salvaron.


End file.
